culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg
}} | Length = 5:38 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Dallas Austin | This single = "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (1991) | Next single = "Baby-Baby-Baby" (1992) | Misc = }} "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" is a song by American group TLC from their debut album, Ooooooohhh... On the TLC Tip. It was released by LaFace Records in November 1991, and is the group's first single. The song would ultimately peak at number six on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number two on Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks, becoming their first single to reach the top ten on both charts. The single also reached the Top Twenty in the UK Singles Chart. The song is very much about the girls saying that they don't mind begging for sex from their significant others. Songwriters Dallas Austin and Lisa 'Left Eye' Lopes received a nomination for the 1993 Grammy Award for Best R&B Song. The song appeared in Dance Central 3. Music video The video features the girls wearing condoms, baggy clothes, and Lisa with a big hat and sunglasses. The video shows the girls singing, dancing and rapping and will occasionally have the girl's nicknames at the bottom of the screen. Some shots feature the group outside with people in the background and then them in front of a white background. In a BET interview, T-Boz and Chilli said they were trying to warm-up to the cameras in this video because it was their first one. They said that Lisa was a natural because it was her "big break" and what she had "been waiting for". T-Boz also said with amusement that you can see her playing with her side-burns in the beginning, and Chilli stated it was her least favorite video they did. The end of the video shows the girls in character as hillbillies. The radio edit of the song is used instead of the album version. Their manager at the time, Pebbles, also makes an appearance at the end of the video. The video was filmed and produced in late 1991. Track listing US CD (73008-24009-2; Released: 2001; Reissue) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Album Version) - 5:39 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Radio Remix) - 4:37 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:53 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Dallas' Dirt Mix) - 5:56 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") - 5:47 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Rap Version) - 4:52 US CD Promo (LFPCD-4008; Released: 1991) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Single Version) - 4:10 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Album Version) - 5:36 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Instrumental) - 5:36 US CD Promo (LFPCD-4009; Released: 1991) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Album Version) - 5:39 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Radio Remix) - 4:37 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:53 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") - 5:47 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Rap Version) - 4:52 US 12" Vinyl (73008-24009-1; Released: 1991) Side A # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:52 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Album Version) - 5:38 Side B # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Dallas' Dirt Mix) - 5:52 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") - 5:41 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Rap Version) - 4:51 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Instrumental) - 5:37 UK CD (665 265; Released: 1991) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (U.S. 7" Edit) - 4:10 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Skratch 7" Edit) - 4:20 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) - 6:20 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:55 UK CD (665 265; Released: 1991) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (U.S. 7" Edit) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Skratch Mix 7" Edit) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") UK 12" Vinyl (615 265; Released: 1991) Side A # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Rap Version) Side B # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Dub Mix) UK 12" Vinyl Promo (TLC 1; Released: 1991) Side A # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Rap Version) Side B # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Dub Mix) DEU 7" Vinyl (115 265; Released: 1991) Side A # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (U.S. 7" Edit) - 4:10 Side B # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Skratch 7" Edit) - 4:20 DEU 12" Vinyl (615 265; Released: 1991) Side A # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) - 6:20 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Dub MIx) - 5:44 Side B # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:55 Sample credits The song uses seven samples. The most notable sample used is a sped-up sample of "School Boy Crush" by Average White Band. This same sample was used on Floetry's "Wanna B Where U R", "Microphone Fiend" by Eric B. & Rakim and Immature's "Watch Me Do My Thing". Immature, Eric B. & Rakim and Floetry also sped up their sample. The song also samples "Jungle Boogie" by Kool & the Gang, "Escapism" by James Brown, "Fly, Robin, Fly" by Silver Convention, "Get Me Back on Time, Engine Number 9, Pt. 1" by Wilson Pickett, "Take Me to the Mardi Gras" by Bob James and "I Want to Take You Higher" by Sly and the Family Stone. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:1991 singles Category:TLC (group) songs Category:Song recordings produced by Dallas Austin Category:Songs written by Dallas Austin Category:Songs written by Lisa Lopes Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Debut singles Category:1991 songs Category:LaFace Records singles Category:Arista Records singles